Cross Fusion
and MegaMan.]] is a phenomenon in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. Through the use of a Synchro Chip while in a Dimensional Area, a NetNavi and its operator can merge into one being, while possessing two consciousnesses (if not in Full Synchro). Desription Researching ways to transfer network data into the real world, Yuichiro Hikari studies the phenomenon produced by the Dimensional Core, a sphere of energy that allows viruses to exit the Cyber World. His experiments lead him to test devices known as in the presence of Dimensional Areas (the successor to the Dimensional Core) to create hybrid beings through Cross Fusion. But, it is risky for it can drain the energy of both the NetOp and NetNavi leaving damage to the human and NetNavi body, where any wounds to one entity will harm the other in exactly the same place (E.g. a cut to the face on a NetOp will show as a cut to the face on the NetNavi as well). The process of Cross Fusion is initiated manually by an operator by downloading (slotting in) a Synchro Chip into his/her PET while his/her surroundings are enveloped by the Dimensional Area dome, which is itself regulated by either Dimensional Converters or Dimensional Generators. As a result of this transformation, an operator and his/her Navi can fight together without the need of downloading Battle Chips, as well as scan for weak points in the defenses of their enemies.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #8, 2006 In the Japanese version, a Navi's name gains the prefix "R-" after Cross Fusion takes place. The factor that determines whether or not an operator is able to use Cross Fusion is known as the Synchro Rating. A person with a higher rate is more likely able to use Cross Fusion than one who has a low rate.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #42, 2005 If an operator and his/her Navi are not getting along and always arguing, Cross Fusion is not possible.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #3, 2003 The operator and Navi must be in perfect harmony in order for the transformation to take place (although there are a few exceptions, see below). The operators also risk possible danger, as their bodies cannot be repaired or restored like a Navi's data and the Navi itself resides in the fused Op's chest, where a direct hit could possibly mean deletion. With certain operators, pieces of clothing or accessories that the operators wear are broken down into data, and are sent to the PET when the fusion is finished. However, on several occasions, Raika's hat fails to rematerialize after a Dimensional Area is removed, and those belonging to Princess Pride never return at all, with one exception.Rockman.EXE Beast Episode #25, 2006 History ''Rockman.EXE Axess Cross Fusion was first introduced in this season though it is still under experiment at the time. The first person to perform this transformation was Detective Misaki and PrismMan.EXE. However, the experiment was a failure and the transformation was canceled. Lan Hikari however was able to perform Cross Fusion later in the episode, being the first human/Navi hybrid. Not long after that, Chaud Blaze gained this ability later on as well. Throughout the season, the two Net Savers uses this transformation to battle against the Darkloids whenever they start to materialize into the real world. Maylu Sakurai once had a dream of performing Cross Fusion too. Although Dr. Hikari assured Mayl that she has a high Synchro Rate, she failed to perform Cross Fusion when she slot Lan's Synchro Chip into her PET, giving out an error instead. In the middle of the season, Dr. Regal combined Synchro Chips stolen from Science Labs with his own Dark Chips into , which allow anyone to use Cross Fusion regardless of their Synchro Rating, but with the addictive side effects of regular Dark Chips. Regal, his second-in-command Ms. Yuri (Yuriko Ozono), and Misaki, would all use Dark Synchro Chips to perform Cross Fusion, though only Misaki showed signs of withdrawal symptoms and Dark Soul influence due to being the only person out of the three who was not a probe of the extraterrestrial Duo. As Cross Fusion was imperfect at the time, an operator must first add in five chips into his/her before performing Cross Fusion in order to use them in battle. Once they run out, they are left vulnerable unless they cancel out their transformation and add in more chips. On the positive side, basic attacks such as the Buster are much more powerful in this form than when being used by the Navi as seen when C.F. MegaMan defeating BeastMan with a single Charge Shot when he failed to do so back in the CyberWorld. After Lan's PET was upgraded, most of his physical abilities have drastically increase in his Cross Fusion form though the five Batte Chips limit had yet to be removed. When Lan went to battle against Regal who had fused with LaserMan and became a giant using 5 Synchro Chips, Lan attempted to counter using 5 Double Soul Navi Chips for the Cross Fusion. During the battle, while the method did give Lan a means to fight Regal, the physical strain of using the Navi Chips was too great, as after using only 4 of the Navi Chips, Lan was completely exhausted and rendered unable to move. ''Rockman.EXE Stream Cross Fusion becomes a main plot point in the ''Stream storyline. The alien Duo marks thirteen individuals with naturally high Synchro Ratings with the '''Crests of Duo to prove whether or not humankind is worthy of surviving his judgment. Those who were marked by Duo will have high Synchro Rate, making Cross Fusion for them possible. In addition to Lan, Chaud, and Ms. Yuri (who receives a regular Synchro Chip from Wily), ten other characters would gain the ability, their ranks forming the Cross Fusion Members opposed to Duo. While all members uses a regular Synchro Chip, Maylu uses the Rush Synchro Chip, created when Rush combines with the Synchro Chip around his neck. This gives Maylu Rush's ability as well as Roll's, though any damage she receives, Rush will have felt it as well. It is revealed that the people of Duo's home planet have a technology similar to Cross Fusion as well though they ended up becoming huge Guardian-like creatures. Duo was interested in the Cross Fusion ability and agrees to spare Earth after Baryl decides to let Duo absorb him in order to teach him more about Cross Fusion. The new PET design introduced in Stream pre-installs Battle Chips for Cross Fusion, whereas in Axess, the chips had to be downloaded individually before initiating Cross Fusion. ''Rockman.EXE Beast Cross Fusion continues to appear throughout ''Beast, though not to the same degree. Due to the incomplete nature of the Beyondard Dimensional Area (the "Beast Factor" having created a half-merging of the Cyberworld with the real world), Cross Fusion is not recommended because it hurts the operator more the longer it is used. Again, the new PET design serves an additional function for Cross Fusion: the Jet Vernier, a form of rocket propulsion that permits flight.Rockman EXE Beast Episode #1, 2006 However, only Lan, Chaud, and Raika utilize this feature. Leading up to the finale of Beast, the Cross Fusion Members return to fend off the Zoanoroid armies. Only Maylu and Dingo did not perform Cross Fusion in this season as they enter Beyondard without receiving their Synchro Chips. ''Rockman.EXE Beast+ In ''Beast+, criminals Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) and Yuika (Chirol) obtain created by Wily. Mistaking them for regular Synchro Chips, they are transferred to the Cyberworld, fused with their Navis.Rockman EXE Beast+ episodes #9-10, 2006 As the Chips were incomplete, they would have eventually been erased had Wily not rescued them in the nick of time. Characters able to use Cross Fusion *Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE *Maylu Sakurai and Roll.EXE *Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan.EXE *Baryl and Colonel.EXE *Princess Pride and KnightMan.EXE *Dark Miyabi and ShadowMan.EXE *Dingo and TomahawkMan.EXE *Raika and SearchMan.EXE *Charlie Airstar and GyroMan.EXE *Jasmine and Meddy.EXE *Tesla Magnets and MagnetMan.EXE *Nenji Rokushakudama and Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE *Ms. Yuri and SpikeMan.EXE *Gorou Misaki and PrismMan.EXE (Only in episode 34 of Axess) *Dr. Regal and LaserMan.EXE (Only in episode 51 of Axess) *Captain Kurohige and DiveMan.EXE (Only in episode 10 of Beast+) *Chirol and CircusMan.EXE (Only in episode 10 of Beast+) Gallery See also *Style Change *Double Soul *Synchro Chip Trivia *Two other Mega Man series have concepts comparable to Cross Fusion: Mega Man ZX has MegaMerge, and Mega Man Star Force has EM Wave Change. **Both techniques imitate Cross Fusion is several ways: The unison of a special power and a human (or in the case of ZX, Reploid), the repeated command to activate it, and the fact that the human inherits the powers of the object in some sort of "living" armor, like A-Trans, Tribe On, or Double Soul. *Only seventeen people have actually used Cross Fusion successfully. Eighteen total have attempted it (Dex tried to, but failed). *The thirteen people who used Cross Fusion normally (with a normal Synchro Chip and not a variation) are the Navi/NetOp teams from both versions of Mega Man Battle Network 5 with Mayl/Roll instead of Ribitta/ToadMan and Yuri/SpikeMan instead of Higsby/NumberMan. References Category:Transformations Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages